Arrows typically are fletched on the rear of an arrow shaft to provide flight stability. Usually, three or four fletches are mounted in a circumferentially spaced relationship. The practice of using multiple pieces or individual fletches has remained virtually unchanged over time, wherein each fletch or vane must be glued in place separately, either by hand, or with the aid of tools and or fletching jigs and the required skills. This process is time consuming and introduces inconsistencies in spacing and angles. Minute inconsistencies in the form of unevenly spaced fletching, varying distances from the end of the arrow shaft, and angular variations have a profound effect on the flight of an arrow.
Moreover, polluting and toxic chemicals are often required to clean the arrow shaft prior to gluing.
Further, conventionally fletched arrows are easily damaged in the field or while in storage. When damaged, conventional fletching is normally not considered field replaceable and can be difficult to repair.
Additionally, conventional fletched arrows can make contact with an archers face and or the archer's facemask if he/she were using a hunting facemask to conceal and camouflage their appearance. The unwanted pressure applied to the arrow by the archer's facial cheek or facemask would have an adverse effect on the arrow upon release causing erratic inconsistent arrow flight.
Finally, prior art stabilizing methods require the fletching to pass over and/or through the arrow rest causing possible interference with the rest, thus imposing certain design limitations. Fixed arrow rests may interfere with the flight of an arrow through inadvertent contact, thereby adversely effecting flight performance, as well as damaging the fletching through such contact. While fall-away or offset rests most often are used to reduce the incidence of contact between the arrow rest and the fletching of an arrow, such rests can be expensive and do not resolve other above-mentioned problems associated with fletching, fletching repair and or replacement tools, jigs, required skills and the use of toxic cleaners, glues and adhesives.